


Double Dates & Plastic Swords

by 29PheonixLement



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Double Date, F/F, F/M, Supercorp will only be mentioned in small dashes this is mostly a ToyBird & Sanvers story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: Part one the setup. Part two the real Date.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Red Daughter | Linda Lee/Winn Schott Jr.
Kudos: 8





	1. The Setup

Regardless of the tiny detective having chosen to move in temporarily with Linda after her move back to National City from Gotham Linda was caught off guard when she’d been asked to come along on Maggie's date night dinner with Alex.

Linda knew of course that the pair had decided to be seeing one another again. She was happy for them, extremely so given how happy they both were, but also Linda found she was more than a little jealous as well.

“Just pretend you’re a chaperone or something. It’ll be fun.” Maggie suggested while the two had breakfast together that morning.

Maggie her double toasted (read double heat vision blasted) bagel and a cup of coffee just how she liked. Linda a large bowl of sugary different colored cereal pieces Maggie had called ‘Fruit Loops’ and a glass of juice. Orange this time seeing as neither woman had been able to find time to go to the market to restock on their preferred apple varieties.

“Alex is beginning a chaperone of her own, so you won’t have to feel like a third wheel.”

“Who?” Linda wonders.

“She hasn’t said.” Maggie answers too quickly for Linda to honestly believe her as she takes a drink of her cooling coffee.

Rather than pressing her on the obvious lie, Linda lets the matter drop as she spoons another bite of milk and cereal into her mouth. “Why not.” She finally relents with a shrug. “I think I will be able to talk Kara into taking over the hero work for a single night.”

“Or at the very least Barry and Cisco could spare a few hours.” Maggie offers in trade knowing full well the pair was willing to do so. She had Alex had been planning this night for a while now once they felt stable enough in their own rebuilt romance to start meddling in the love lives of their friends.

Mainly the love life of Maggie’s roommate.

“Seems Kara finally admitted to herself and Lena how she really felt about the better Luthor.” Maggie goes on with an honest cover story. It was so cute the two were still trying to hide their own budding relationship.

“About time.” Linda sighs while Maggie pretends, she doesn’t see the way Linda’s too strong of a grip mangles yet another of the pairs dining spoons.

Lucky for the cutlery Linda soon picked up on the sounds of an alarm giving her something more pressing to think about.

 _“How’s it going? Kara said it was going to be today, but then she had to step out for hero stuff so I couldn’t get her to snoop for me.”_ Lena’s curious text sent Maggie’s phone vibrating across the counter. The cop breathed a quiet sigh of relief when Linda hadn’t seemed to notice.

 _“Operation ToyBird is a go.”_ Maggie cheerfully texted back while Linda headed into the second of the lofts two bathrooms for a shower now she wasn’t needed elsewhere for a few minutes.

 _“Seriously?”_ Lena texted back obviously not at all convinced

 _“Oh, you’re good.”_ Alex fires back a half-second later.

 _“Tell me something I don’t already know Danvers.”_ Maggie jokes adding a winking-faced emoji just for fun then decides to answer Lena’s text when it looked like Alex’s follow-up message was still being composed.

 _“Seriously Luthor. Now pay up, please.”_ she answers earning a subsequent ping from her banking app that told her the already agreed to hundred dollars had already been transferred into her account. _“Love you, Lena.”_ Maggie texts in thanks even adding a kiss-blowing emoji at the end.

 _“She’s taken Sawyer and besides your dating, my older sister and are roommates with our ‘younger’ one.”_ Kara had found time to join in the texting chain now.

_“Just cause Alex is my Ride or Die and Lin is my roomie doesn’t mean I can’t think Lena is attractive. I do have eyes you know.”_

_“Aawww, I like you too detective, but Kara is always going to be my first choice.”_ Lena answers before Alex’s answering text pings into life on Maggie’s screen.

_“First off stop chain texting the others when I’m trying to type, Mags. I’ve already redone this thing three times now. This briefing is kind of important and as DEO director I should be listening but I’m missing out cause I’m too busy texting my girlfriend under the table like I’m in high school again. As for your earlier challenge, I’m going on a snack/ coffee break in ten minutes and for the thing, you didn’t already know how about the fact I may have forgotten to put on underwear this morning?”_

_“Gross Alex, now I need text reading bleach.”_

_“Yeah, I have a meeting I’m running late for so bye all.”_

Maggie chuckles under her breath at Kara and Lena’s abrupt ending texts still listening to the echoing sounds of Linda singing to herself in the shower while she types out an answering text of her own for Alex.

_“Be there in five. Want me to bring any food this time or just myself and a cover pair of underwear?”_

_“Just your hot self…and maybe a small energy bar from that new Italian place over by the precinct?”_

Maggie rolled her eyes. _“You and your spaghetti habit Danvers honestly.”_

Alex had seemed to be ready for this answering in a gif of the cartooned version of Tramp pushing a meatball in a half-finished plate of pasta toward a blushing Lady with his nose.

 _“See you in a few nerd.”_ Maggie finished grabbing the keys for her bike and her (Alex’s) leather jacket from the hook beside the door. “Lin I’m heading out. See you tonight okay?” she says flipping her hair back out of the roomy jacket’s collar knowing that even over the water and her own singing that Red Daughter would hear her.

“Be careful Mags.” The blonde called back talking over the rustling of the shower curtain being pulled back.


	2. Chapter 2

“And for you, Hun?” the waitress asks turning toward Linda this time after taking down Maggie’s order.

Her face dropped panicking a little considering she hadn’t even opened her menu since Alex’s chosen ‘chaperone’ had joined them. Too distracted at his closeness to even begin to think about what meal she would want.

His hair still wet and a bit windblown considering he’d rushed in from the rain-catching the low glow of the overhead lights highlighting the dark locks. And in no way was Linda quietly tracking a stray water droplet as it slid down the cords of his throat when he’d turned to answer the waitress’s question on what he’d wanted to drink.

“Can we get another All-American cheeseburger, hold everything but the bread, the meat, the cheese, and the ketchup please.” Alex jumps in with a save leaving Maggie free to give Linda’s nervously trembling hand a reassuring squeeze under the cover of the table. “Her stomach is a little sensitive at the moment.” She adds Linda guess for the waitress’s benefit when her elder sister asked for her next refill to be ginger ale instead of the soda drink Linda had first ordered, but she can’t be sure.

Regardless added on comment or no it was possibly the worst understatement of the century considering Linda’s stomach was filled with nothing but tiny fluttering butterflies every time she’d peek up at the man seated across from her.

Now she understood why Alex had insisted Linda be the one sitting beside Maggie and had left that seat across from Linda’s open once Alex had claimed the chair across from Maggie for herself. The only question being why was her sister tormenting her like this?

“Oh, that’s right you haven’t had one of those ye—in a really long while huh?” Winn examines only to try to quickly cover his slip mid-sentence when it earns a curious look from the waitress.

“And you know what I think we will take some appetizers.” Maggie rescues after a secondary glance at the menu “an order of the assorted picks platter and a nice big slice of that Oreo cheesecake.” The cop orders sharing a grin with Alex at the way Linda perks up at the suggestion.

The elder woman gives both couples a tender smile as she heads toward the kitchen to put in the order.

It was refreshing seeing all this young and rekindled love around the place.

“So, Winn got anything interesting going in that workshop of yours?” Maggie asks getting the ball rolling when it was clear Linda would only peek up in that shy first crush way then quickly drop her gaze back to the tabletop when she realized Winn was watching her. Winn was in a similar boat when it came to the blonde, or maybe he was nervous about the elder sister like scrutiny Alex was giving him out of the corner of her eye.

When it became more than a little clear they wouldn’t be getting anything out of the blushing pair Alex steps in with a suggestive “So Lin. Mags told me you got that job offer uptown at Dollywood. Sounds exciting.”

“Da. Besides the task of working security it is nothing new to what I was doing under Lex’s orders working as an American waitress; taking orders, cleaning tables, but Darla did say she would show me the rope of drink making if I choose to stay longer than the month already agreed to.”

“It’s also close to that shelter you said you wanted to volunteer for.” Winn commented while Alex and Maggie smiled between them at how adorable Linda’s growing grasp of the more modern slang was progressing.

“Ashton was returned again.” Linda pouted while Alex and Maggie shared a pained yet pleased look as they set back knowing the other couple wouldn’t be needing much coxing now, they had a shared topic to discuss.

“What? What could have been the problem this time? The boy is a sweetheart.” Winn gaped.

“Too high energy.” Linda shrugged her eyes blurring with angry tears as she remembered listening in on the man’s words while taking the poor pup back to his cage. He’d looked so heartbroken. So helpless.

“He’s still a puppy.” Winn argued licking at the corner of his mouth to catch a stray glow of barbeque sauce.

Linda nodes scrubbing at her traitor tears with the back of her hand “Apparently too much so for that family’s patience.”

“What if I took him?”

“You want to _steal_ a puppy?” Alex cuts in swiping the last of the mozzarella sticks from the appetizer's plate but pushed the second to last of the boneless wings closer to Winn’s seeking hand.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t go spouting that in front of a _cop_ , Schott.” Maggie chuckles with a healthy sip of her drink once she spies their waitress on the move toward their table again a food-laden tray in hand.

“I’m serious.” Winn starts in but stalls out with a much more enthused “Oh cool.” after the kindly the waitress quietly came and went in delivering their meals and refilled their drinks and clearing away the dishes of their appetizers. Linda blinks in surprise not having expected the giddy-sounding amusement of his tone over food as she watches Winn’s fingers tug at the red toothpick-like thing tucked into the top of her burger.

“Winn put the little plastic sword down before you hurt yourself.” Alex sighed giving her fries a healthy coating of ketchup as she spoke sounding more like an exasperated older sister than Linda had heard in a while.

She really was working too hard these days.

“Come on Danvers. It’s the weekend. Loosen up.” Maggie prompts reaching over to tug a similar-looking one free from Alex’s burger. “En Garde Schott.” She prompts holding the small blue colored thing up to meet Winn’s own red one.

Linda giggles at the mini toothpick fight that follows. Alex rolls her eyes already tucking into her burger with a pleased sounding groan at the first bite. Linda curiously nibbling at the end of a French fry. Although she was more than a little hungry, she didn’t want to draw attention by as Maggie calls it ‘wolfing her food’ to appease her grumbling stomach.

“Should I be jealous of food now?” Maggie teases pausing the mini-battle to glance over at her girlfriend.

“No.” Alex answers her mouth full of cooked beef.

“Gross Danvers.” Maggie scolds but her amused grin never wavers as she gives the guilty-looking agent a playful wink.

“I promise once I finish, I’ll brush my teeth twice before I kiss you.” Alex offers once she’d chewed and swallowed a second bite.

“I don’t think I want to wait till we’re all the way back home for you to kiss me, Danvers.” Maggie pouts. “How about just pop a mint or three when you’re done?” the detective offers finishing in cutting her own veggie burger into more manageable halves.

Alex grinned wide as if Maggie had just offered her a shiny new weapon or sample for the lab. “Deal.”

The rest of the meal passes with more snippets of traded chitchat and more than a few stolen fries between the Danvers sisters much to Maggie and Winn’s amusement.

“So, you’re not coming home then?” Linda reasons with a knowing smile as Maggie tugs the spare helmet from the side compartment of Alex’s motorcycle once the night out started drawing to an obvious end.

“Nope.” Maggie agrees “But going by that.” She pauses tilting her head toward the other two standing closer together a little way away. “You might not be either.” Going by how close Alex was pressed into Winn’s personal space Maggie could only guess the list of things she was threatening. Not that she wasn’t planning her own chat in due time.

Linda’s head dips as she attempts to hide behind her hair while Maggie smiles resting a hand against the taller woman’s shoulder. “Come on it’s not like you can’t hear everything she’s telling him.” The detective reminded.

“I am trying not to listen.” The blonde argues

“I know you can’t always help it.” Maggie reminded brushing Linda’s hair back behind her ear.

Linda shifts her weight nervous again as Alex joins them looking more than a little pleased with herself. “Ready to head home, Sawyer?”

Maggie’s gaze shifts to where Winn is standing now seeming to be engrossed in something on his phone while trying to be stealthy in peeking over at the other three. “You did remember that the rest of us need to have the big sister talk with him, right?”

Alex shifts a little bashful now herself under Maggie’s questioning gaze. “Maybe.”

“Mostly she was reminding him of things to get for new pets and to be sure to send lots of pictures after we stop by the shelter to pick up Ash before they close for the night.” Linda explains sliding her arm around her sister’s shoulder tugging her close against her side.

“Oh, so operation Puppy snatch is still on huh?” Maggie smiles with a laugh at the city powering grin the blonde was now sporting as she nodes “And here I thought you were just being a good big sister, Danvers.”

“Like you said I can’t take all the fun. Kara and Lena still need their crack.” Alex chuckles turning her face to nuzzle the side of Linda’s head affectionately.

Linda giggles giving her sister a playful push toward her waiting girlfriend and motorbike. “Go home, goofs.”

“And you two go rescues, my fur nephew before anyone else breaks his adorable little heart.” Alex orders scrolling to a selfie Linda had taken of herself with said pup the first time she’d met the furry heartbreaker.

“Pinky Promise.” Linda smiles holding up her hand.

“Text us later alright.” Maggie instructs whilst Alex links her pinky with her sisters.

****

It was well after midnight when the pair acknowledged anything that wasn’t each other.

“I think Kara sent us something.” Maggie pants catching her breath as she feels blindly in the direction of the nightstand.

“Oh yeah?” Alex wonders resting her chin on Maggie’s abdomen as they lay tangled together in the mess of bed sheets.

“Humm.” Maggie hummed typing in her girlfriend’s passcode “Jez Kar. Alex remind me to remind your sister that fifteen texts at three in the morning shouldn’t become a regular thing.” The detective yawns clicking on the unread message chains.

“What?” Alex wonders when Maggie lets out an approving mew. “Okay, I already take it back. Fifteen isn’t enough when it comes to this cuteness.” Maggie aments swiping through the obvious collection of images.

“Come on Mags share with the class already.” Her girlfriend pouts giving the tanned-skinned cop’s stomach a playful slap holding out her hand for her phone when once again it pings with more texts in the group chain she shared with Maggie, Kara, and Lena.

“I think we have some definite competition on who’s the cutest couple among the Superfriends babe.” Maggie says with a rather overly dramatic sigh as she turns the phone to show an image of Linda and Winn both sound asleep with the blonde’s head resting against the computer nerd’s chest while a copper furred Beagle Husky mix they already knew to be Ashton lay curled upright between the sleeping woman’s shoulder blades.


End file.
